Lemonade
by kittylover529
Summary: They're sweet and sour! Making a nice mix of lemonade!" Just randomness of Wally's sourness and Kuki's sweetness! Did you notice all the new charecters! Check Charecter 1 and 2!


"Hey! I'm Kuki! Will you donate money for charity?" Kuki asked sitting at a table that said 'SAVE THE HOMELESS!' and many kids just passed by her, ignoring it like they didn't see anything.

Once Wally saw he rolled his eyes "And why would I care about cruddy people that have no homes?!" he asked Kuki raising an eyebrow. "Because! They're helpless! They don't get born then plan to go homeless!" Kuki explained, easily keeping calm.

Kuki annoyed the crud outta Wally because she 'helps' the environment and he destroys it! She's a tree huger he's a tree hater! She's a straight A student, he's a straight D student! See how he can be annoyed…

"Pft! And I wasn't born to go to school! Yet…" Wally pointed to himself "here I am!" he said annoyed. "I wish you weren't!" Kuki muttered. "I really don't care about STUPID CRUDDY HOMELESS PEOPLE!" Wally screamed at her and started walking away.

"Hey! You know! You could also help STRAY ANIMALS!" Kuki shouted after him. Wally paused and turned on his heels to face Kuki "What did you say?" he whispered eagerly.

"I **said** that you could help stray animals…" Kuki repeated softly, not understanding why he cared so much. Wally looked at her then at the sign and read 'Help the HOMELESS' and it showed a picture of a kitten saying 'Could you believe he's a STRAY' then he looked at Kuki's innocent face.

"Okay…so how do I help the kittens?" Wally asked a surprised Kuki. "W-well…you can donate money to the local pound" Kuki told him still not believing this was happening "…and adopt a kitten…" Kuki added.

"I…already have one…four actually…" Wally mumbled. That comment made Kuki looked up with her eyebrows raised "Four…?" Kuki gawked at him. Wally shrugged and nodded. "Why?" Kuki asked him _Four?! _"Well…my baby brother found them with a note…" Wally explained.

"Do you remember what the note said?" Kuki looked at him, wanting to see how the story ends!

Wally took a deep breath, "We've been abused that's why we have our scars, our names are Fluffy, Candy, Shlammy, and Rubin…Fluffy, she's the all white one with soft fur and the oldest, Candy, she's the tan one with a white spot on her head (like a bullseye). Shlammy's the brother just a bit older than Candy and has black and orange fur. Rubin's the tan tabby and the little brother. We escaped, with help…we know you will find us…thanks you Joey…" Wally gulped.

"You…memerized it?" Kuki giggled. Wally nodded "I keep wondering who sent them though…" Wally explained. "Whoever it is, they know you…or your brother at least…" Kuki shrugged.

"Well so donate…okay here's" Wally looked in his wallet and just took all the money out. "Here…" he gave it to Kuki. Kuki looked at the large wad of cash "You realize this is like five hundred dollars right?!" Kuki asked looking at Wally shocked.

"Yeah…? So?" he asked leaving. Kuki sighed _Maybe he isn't…maybe…come on Sanban _"Are you free this Friday?" Kuki asked biting her lip she was actually battling herself_ not_ to do that…he's the bad boy at school she's the school sweetheart!

Wally whipped his head around "What?" he widened his eyes…_this is so __**not**__ happening_! "Sure!" _oh dang it!_ Wally smiled awkwardly. "Okay so wanna go to dinner? A movie? My house?" he listed only to be cut off.

"Sure! Let's go to your house! I haven't been there since…kids next door!" Kuki laughed, we joined the teens next door but…then things started going out of control…

-After School-

"Okay…so was that test hard or what?" Kuki laughed. "Yeah I guess…actually I thought I was going to DIE!" Wally laughed then abruptly stopped when Kuki looked at him frowning. "What?"

"NEVER SAY THAT AGAIN!" she snapped then took a breath and calmed down. "Ok-ay so…what's wrong?" Wally asked kinda scared, remembering their childhood and what happened when she got mad. "My grandma always said that…then one day she got murdered!" Kuki screamed and started running away.

Wally sighed and ran after her, it didn't take that long to catch up to her she's still wasn't very fast to him! "Kuki…I'm sorry…I didn't mean to…" Wally whispered. Kuki shook her head an sighed "No…I'm sorry! I just…" Kuki shrugged. "I donno! Hit a nerve or something…" she sighed again.

"Well it seems you have a little bit of a sour side!" Wallysmirked. Kuki narrowed her eyes at me, then started to smile creepily. "You have a sweet side!" she giggled.

"I do NOT!" he barked. "Sure ya do! Did you see how you treated that note for those poor kittens? It looked so new!" Kuki smiled. Wally gulped "Yeah? Well you seem to care about me!" he smiled braggingly.

She narrowed her eyes again "What are you talking about?" she whispered. "You care about me! You don't want me to die! You obviously don't _really _hate me!" Wally smirked. He looked and saw Kuki blush and shake her head "'Maybe I do like you more than I give you credit for, and what are you going to do about it?" she asked innocently.

"Me?" Wally smiled "I'm not going to do a thing!" he put his arm around he and they started walking to the old tree house. The second they walked in…

"HA! I told you they'd get together!" Abby smirked and held her hand out to the two boys rolling their eyes. "You said that 5 years ago!" Hoagie mumbled.

"Yeah well... bets don't have expiration dates!" Abby smiled and looked at the new couple. "Shut up!" Wally mumbled playfully. "So what? Are you coming back to TND or what?" Nigel asked.

"Of course he's coming back!" Kuki smiled, then it morphed into a frown "A-aren't you?" she asked sadly. "A course I am!" he smiled and hugged his old friends.

"I never really liked football anyway! I'll be glad to quit and not have to laugh fakely anymore!" Wally laughed. "Now you're finally back!" Kuki hugged him.

"See just as I said 5 years ago! They're sweet and sour! Making a nice mix of lemonade!" Abby smiled.

"He has a sweet side for cats!" Kuki protested. "And she has a sour side for me!" Wally smiled.

"See! They make the perfect blend of lemonade."

_FYI They're in 15…Okay I'm kinda happy with it!_

_I have an idea to make a lot of opposite things so I might just make it into this! Or not? I donno!_

_Over and Out/ Peace out…Kit Kat-Sandlot_


End file.
